


Reyes Blake

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Write the fluffiest fic possible for two characters who aren't naturally fluffy while still keeping them in character.<br/>Summary: They were together, in a way, but they kept it quiet.  They didn’t talk about what they were with each other and they didn’t open themselves up to questions they weren’t ready to answer.  Usually.  Bellamy could feel the ground shifting under his feet, had literally felt the shift in the curves of her body, but Raven hadn’t brought it up yet and he wasn’t going to go first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reyes Blake

_One ___

__"Ow!" Raven slapped Bellamy's hand away from her breast. "It's not a hand grenade. Don't squeeze it so hard."_ _

__"Sorry. I didn't think I was."_ _

__"If I say it's too rough, then it's too rough."_ _

__"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"_ _

__"Gently."_ _

__

___Two ____ _

____Raven shut her eyes and turned away from the platter of scrambled eggs as Monty slid it to the center of the table. Jasper pounced on them, scooping a large portion onto his plate and when the mass hit his plate with a wet thud, she shoved away from the table and ran for the door._ _ _ _

____"What got into her?" Jasper asked._ _ _ _

____Bellamy’s eyes trailed her out as he shifted attention away from what he suspected was the true answer. "She disgusted by your manners."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Three ____ _ _ _

______Raven leaned against him, rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed deeply. He tensed as the part of him that wanted to wrap an arm around her battled with the private part, the part that kept this just between them. Snuggling by the campfire in front of Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke was a hell of a way to go public. Lincoln smiled at him knowingly. Of course the damn Grounder was in tune with the cycles of nature or whatever. He better be in tune enough not to have the same accident with Octavia._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke sat up a little straighter and blinked hard twice, staring at them, and asked, “Is she asleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellamy listened to the steady movement of Raven’s breath and recognized the sound. He’d heard it every night since he’d stopped sleeping in his own tent over a month ago. She wasn’t just napping; she was out cold. “I guess I’ll put her to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can do it,” Clarke offered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I got this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Four ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Fucking when you were supposed to be doing something else was definitely in the top five best kinds of fucking. Kane had asked Bellamy to stop by his office during his lunch break, and Raven was supposed to be doing something to the doors in the Council Chamber. Probably installing kill switches so justice and equality couldn’t sneak in. This was better. A lot better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gave her one last kiss and pulled away, rollling to his familiar position beside her with a satisfied grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dammit,” she cursed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You weren’t done?” he asked. Seriously? She’d seemed done. A couple of times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not that. Blood. My damn implant is expired.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bellamy ran through everything he thought he knew. By his guess, based on when she’d started showing symptoms, her implant had crapped about about six weeks ago. Guess it was time for the talk. “When’s it due to run out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not til next year, but things got hot on when I landed and extreme temperatures can mess them up. I’ll go see Abby tomorrow and she’ll straighten it out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They hadn’t applied to the council for permission. Unauthorized were pregnancies were terminated on the Ark. Time to man up or miss out. “We don’t have to straighten it out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven took a moment to find her next words. “If you’re done having sex with me, that’s a separate thing from my birth control.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m not done. I’m here. I’m staying. And you’re pregnant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shoved him away. “Bleeding is pretty much the opposite of pregnant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bleeding after sex means we need to not go so hard next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sat up and stared down at him, disbelief clear in every movement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He said, “Your cervix is tender and I bumped it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“OK, Doctor Blake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My mother had two kids and never explained why. I did a lot of reading. Never got any answers about Octavia, but I know some things. Your tits look amazing but you won’t let me touch them. It’s been two weeks since you went a day without puking. You’re exhausted all the time. Raven, you’re pregnant.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Abby will take care of it tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not if you don’t want her to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have a heart murmur, weak genetic stock. I’m not authorized a pregnancy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s up there. We’re down here. You can have a kid if you want. Hell, we can have four. Aunt Samurai and the Grounder can babysit. We’ll teach her to survive, take care of her. We could be a family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bellamy.” All the things she thought she should say, a list of logical denials, lined up in her mind. Instead she said, “You really want to do this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We already live together and you’re already pregnant. The choice isn’t to do this. It’s whether to undo it or not. Raven, of all the crappy just-suck-it-up-and-take-it luck we’ve had since we got here, finally something good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You think this is good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven didn’t answer, just laid down and stared at the ceiling of the tent. “I’m bleeding, Bell. There’s nothing to think about yet. You could be wrong. Everything could just be a side effect of the implant failing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” he admitted, his voice tinged with sadness. “It could be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re excited about this? You want this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tried to make light of it. Maybe she was right. Maybe there was no point to this conversation, at least not any time soon. “I like babies. Already raised one. At least I won’t be trying to do math homework when the next one wants to play.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re using Octavia as a reference for your skills as a father?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She’s tough. Knows her own mind. Adapts well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stubborn. Impulsive. Goes all in with only half a plan in place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grinned. “All fine Blake family traits.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Better than what my side has to offer,” Raven said solemnly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Intelligence. Loyalty. Determination.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“None of that describes my mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She isn’t here. You are. We’ve been through some crap together, Raven. I know you. You take care of your own. You’ll be a good mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You really think so?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re still here because you made bullets, you blew the bridge, you contacted the Ark. Hell, while bleeding to death you rewired the dropship. You mom like a badass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raven’s breath stuttered as she exhaled. “I think this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you’re pregnant and if we’re having this kid, we’re going to have more of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How are you so calm about this?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve been thinking about it for a couple of weeks. Family’s everything. More family is good.” He kissed her lips gently “We’re good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re good,” she repeated as she pulled on her shirt. “Good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Talk to me,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t want to just be good. I want epic. I want to be loved, needed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She reached for her pants and he grabbed her arm. She said, “I need time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just don’t go see Abby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She promised, “I won’t do anything yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Five ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two days later they used Raven’s gate to sneak out of Camp Jaha. The grass was starting to get worn down and sooner or later the guard would figure it out, but as Bellamy and Raven ducked into the cover of the trees they breathed a sigh of relief that today wasn’t that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So where are we going?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You wanted epic. I’ve got an epic adventure planned.” He took her hand. “For the record, I would not do this for anyone else and you can never tell anyone I got all sappy. Deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s go, Blake, before sappy you melts into a puddle of feelings and disappears into the dirt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh you can tell people I’m dirty. That’s fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She slugged him in the arm, then they moved forward through the forest hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He went up first and then pulled her up to an overlook in a space between the trees. Below them she could see her ship, the one she’d used to reach earth. It seemed like a long time ago and space was another lifetime. He wrapped his hands around her waist from behind so they could both look out over the vista and whispered, “Epics always include a journey. There’s yours. If we were a boring story, we’d have known immediately that we were matched, but we aren’t boring, so I stole your radio and left you bleeding instead.” He kissed her temple. “Sorry about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He fished in his pocket and withdrew a string tied in a circle. A mismatched tangle of small items hung from the centerpoint, and he pawed at them, seeking and finally finding one in particular. “Monty said this is a radio part.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s a transistor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s a radio part?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Your… um… amulet, m’lady.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn’t bother to fight down her grin. “Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You asked for epic. I’m trying. I didn’t say I’d be good at it, but I’m trying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She ran a hand over his cheek and into his hair, pulling him down to her for a kiss. “Thank you.” She poked at the collection of items, tangled together like a magpie’s nest of shiny bits and string. The orange threads were obvious. They were from the tents where they’d spent so much time together. The bullet casing also had a clear meaning in their history together. Among some other odd bits she’d ask about later, there was a small piece of metal, shaped like a knife. She didn’t ask which knife, the one she’d pulled on him, the one used to kill Finn, Lincoln’s poisoned dagger. There were too many knives in their story, but epics included tragedy, and neither of them was the type to pretend theirs didn’t have more than its share._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her voice was thick when she asked, “Where to next?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How’s the leg?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine like ‘let’s go all the way to the dropship’ fine or fine like ‘we can still make it back in time for lunch’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s at the dropship?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just memories. You tried to leave, and I realized I’d be screwed without you. Not just _we’d _be screwed. I’d be screwed.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sighed. “You’re still missing one huge part of our epic story.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The happily ever after bit? Yeah, I know. You want it here and now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now would be good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“OK,” he said. He dropped to one knee, took her hand in his and said, “Raven, our story still has a long way to go, but, screw the usual way. We do it our way. We can go ahead and get started on the happily ever after. Will you marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you serious?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stood up quickly. “Um… Yes? You said epic. Classic, kneeling proposal is epic. Do you have a dragon for me to slay or something? What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She muttered under her breath, the words barely making it to his ears, “Just once I want to love a smart man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He grinned and his tone turned teasing. “Tough crap Zero-G. You could have had an engineer or a factory lead but for some reason I will never understand, you picked me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She turned and walked away from him, picking her way back down the slope and back towards camp. Bellamy stayed on the hill and watched her go. She hadn’t said yes or no. Slowly it dawned on him that what she had said was more important than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Raven,” he called after her. He slid down the hill, barely bothering to slow his descent as he scrambled to catch up with her. “Wait.” The rolling cloud of rocks and dirt that propelled him along didn’t stop because he’d caught up with her, and when he finally reached the bottom of the incline he was forced to wait for her to come to him. “I love you. That’s the part I forgot. The rest of it is all part of the story, but that’s the big story. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Even if I’m not pregnant?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah. I mean, baby or not, you’re still you, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Say it again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you, too.” She slipped her pack off her shoulder and dug through it, shoving around the rations and water she’d packed for the daytrip and seeking the small memory screen she’d built yesterday so she could take a record of the data with her. She handed it to Bellamy and pressed play. The patient information blanks came up first and then the center frame quickly filled in. The first time she’d seen it, it had all seemed like a nonsensical gelled mass until the labels began to appear. She watched the same light dawn in Bellamy’s eyes as the words appeared. Head. Eye. Heart. The heart moved, pulsing at a rate that made her own blood surge. Abby had said it didn’t look much like a baby at this point. If she gave it time then it would be and if she stopped things now then it wouldn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The recording played on a loop with little happening aside from the flutters of the heart and the disappearance and then reappearance of the words as the loop reset. Bellamy stared at the screen for a long time. When he finally spoke, his eyes were still fixed on the image. “I like the name you picked. My family did lineage naming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Raven peered over his shoulder. She hadn’t picked a name. Abby had put the parents’ names as a placeholder for the second patient name, Reyes Blake. She asked, “So your mom’s maiden name was Bellamy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded and muttered, “Ark tradition,” but kept staring at the heart on screen which beat in an endless cycle. “So is your maiden name going to be Reyes or what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She crossed her arms and stepped away from him. “Seriously?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“They’re gonna go nuts, Raven,” he said, gesturing in the direction of the camp. “I’m going nuts, OK? So let’s get all the crazy over at once. The kid is on the way, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“People are going to know we’ve been together. They’ll want to know if we’re still together. So are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why wouldn’t we be?” she demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because you’re driving me insane! Answer the damn question. You and me? Yes or no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good,” he said as he reluctantly handed the screen back to her. “Let’s go back to camp and you can make them nuts instead of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I asked Abby not to say anything yet,” she said. “This still hasn’t been approved by the council.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He grinned, his fuck-em-all-I-got-this smile. “And once half the camp is toasting to our happiness they’re going to have a hell of a time saying no, aren’t they?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Six ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reyes Blake was the first child of the Sky People born on Earth. He had strong lungs and an even stronger will, screaming out the announcement of his own birth to the group gathered outside Medical awaiting the news. The details came a few minutes later. Brown eyes. Dark curly hair. Seven pounds, twelve ounces. Mother and baby were healthy. Father, mother, and baby were happy and resting together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
